Bad Touch Trio x Reader
by ConstantlyChanging
Summary: One shot reader insert. You're on break from school and go to visit your boyfriends. All three of them. Lemon Smutt NSFW


You couldn't have been happier. It was the first time in a month you had the weekend off. The first thing you did was rush over to your boyfriends' house. Yes boyfriends. You have three. Antonio, Gilbert and met the three in high school and went to college together.

One night when you were all hanging out and they each confessed their love for you. You had no clue of what to do, so you stood in their dorm room and cried. Quickly they forgot about their argument and focused more on comforting you. Once they realized you couldn't make a choice they decided that, if it was okay with you, they would share you. It took some getting use to but you learned to love having three boys to love.

But the best time off all was when you got a few days off to spend alone, just the four of you. You love pleasing and be pleasured by the Bad touch trio. And that's just what you had in mind for tonight.

"Hey guys." You greeted them all smiling. "Hey Chicka! How was work?"

"Hey, frau. Looking sexy."

"Bonjour mon amour."

The three were huddled around the TV. Watching soccer/football. You stood there in a hot new (f/c) dress, your hair (curled/ straightened) and matching 4 inch heels. And they were watching sports. You rolled your eyes then dragged your suitcase into the master bedroom you all shared (when you weren't there they had their own rooms) you went to unpack, ignoring the burning heat between your legs.

That night France made you all dinner and you all sat down to watch a movie. prussia and France began arguing about rather to watch "Clueless" or "A Little Princess" you siped on your glass of wine as the two argued. "Allow me to get you a refill." Antonio said picking up your glass. He came back a few minutes later. "Thank-you." You took a long sip of the red liquid. "No. (F/n) thank you." 'That's odd' you thought before slipping into darkness.

-Times skip-

You awoke a little later feeling oddly cold. You went to pull the quilt up around you only to find your hands restrained then you realized you couldn't see anything. "What the hell is going on!?" You screamed. "Sush. (Y/n) it's just us." a sweet voice with a spanish accent purred in your ear. "Ja frau. We just want to have a little fun with you." "All three of us, cheri."

You were worried. You'd had sex with each of them separately, never all at once before. The idea had crossed your mind but you'd never actually asked. How was this going to happen?

"Relax, we just want to make our Prinzessin feel good. We won't do anything you don't want us too."

"Si we'll stop if you want chika."

"Just tell us what you want us to do."

Francis slowly moved to kiss the side of your neck. When his lips came in contact with your skin it felt like fire works had been lit underneath it. Another mouth (you figured it was Antonios) moved to you stomach and planted short soft kisses in a perfect line from the bottom of your bra, across your stomach to you hips. Fire lit under your skin once more.

You moaned. Gil moved around to uncuff your arms your blindfold. You moved your arms so one hand gripped France's shoulder and the other Antonios.

Gilbert looked down at you and felt left out. Frances hand moved onto kissing the exposed part of your breasts while Antonio was kissing circles on your stomach. Gil wanted some action too. He moved down so he was kissing up your knee to your underwear. Once his hands tangled in the soft lacy fabric he hesitated till he hear you groan then he quickly pulled them off before resuming kissing your inner thigh.

You rolled your head back once his tongue began lapping at your pleasure point. Frances made quick work of pulling off your bra and kissing and tweaking your hardened nipples. Antonio quickly bored just kissing your stomach so he moved on to entertaining your mouth with his. Gil (not wanting to be out done) slowly pushed one finger into you

"Do you feel okay?"

"Ohhhh I feel- sooo - good." You moaned between kisses.

Playing tonsil hockey with Antonio distracted you so you were pulled on to Gill's lap. Only then do you realize none of them were wearing clothes. Not that that really surprised you. Francis had gotten off the bed and walked away. Gil attacked your neck switching between soft kisses and fierce love bites. Sound were coming out of your mouth that no woman should ever make but you didn't care.

Francis returned and pulled you away from the others and gently pushed you forward so you ass was in the air facing him. His hand ran from your happy button all the way to your back door before one finger was forced in. You and France had experiment like this once before and he know it would reduce you to a moaning mess, if you weren't already.

It didn't hurt that bad since he'd lubed his fingers before.

You moaned even louder and arched your back. Francis took his other hand and lovingly began teasing your other entrance. The other two watched in awe. "Ready ma fleur?" Groaning you could only nod in response.

He pulled you back onto his lap before lifting you up, spreading your legs and sliding in your back door. Once inside he didn't move. He was huge you could feel him throbbing inside you. You moaned in pure ecstasy when Antonio move to lick your clit while Frances held you open so he could have better access.

Gil moved to suck your breasts and leave large hickeys all over them. You screamed at all the simulation before squirting all over Antonios mouth. As you came down from ogasmic bliss you looked around the room. You hadn't noticed before but you could know clearly see that the boys had lit candles around the room in an attempt to be romantic.

'Aww how sweet' you thought as Gil plunged into you. You threw your arms around him in an attempt to be balanced. You bounced up and down on the boys cocks for a minute before Toni decided he didn't like missing out. You would have given him a blowjob but all three of them knew you hated doing it. He instead reached down and added a single finger to you.

After playing around for a minute Gil shifted over and Toni plunged into you. You screamed nearly orgasming again. The three hotest guys you knew where balls deep inside you. You were stretched to the limit but of it felt so good.

After a minute you all fell into a rhythm. Francis would thrust in the others would thrust out the vice versa. One of them hitting your g-spot each time. You moaned, and screamed in pure ecstasy. Antonio and Gilbert had the joy of hang your nails digging into their arms and backs leaving claw marks that would not heal for weeks.

"mon dieu (y / n) vous êtes mmmmm si chaud et serré." he licked your neck and his thrusting at out of sync till he came inside you. He pulled out and the other two shifted around so Gil was behind you and Antonio was in front. Their thrusting was fast and you were screaming as loud as you could it felt so good. With one final grunt they came in sync with you. Fluid spilled across the bed.

The three of you sat there trying to catch your breath before they pulled out of you and you collapsed on the bed. Francis pulled you to his lips and gave you a soft chaste kiss.

"Goodnight mon princesse."

"Night frau."

"buenas noche (y/n)


End file.
